Kaede Becomes a Hero
by Hidden Waterbird
Summary: A telling of Kaede's initiation as a hero. All is not what it seems and Koetsu is doing all he can to prevent the inevitable. But a father can only do so much to protect his daughter.


Kaede just wanted to be normal. She wanted to be like any other teenage girl who didn't have to worry about what she does. Being a NEXT was frustrating, scary and just downright inconvenient for the teen. However with time the confusion surrounding her powers cleared and she adjusted but the desire to remain normal never went away.

A few months after the Maverick incident with her father and Barnaby, Kaede had decided to work on honing the skills of her powers a little more. Koetsu helped when he could and even Barnaby offered his sound advice on occasion. In fact, the entire team seemed to really enjoy assisting her and her new found skills. Today, Kaede was training with Blue Rose, learning her own techniques to using other NEXT's powers, in this case Blue Rose's ice power..

"So, if you focus your energy halfway through the motion." Blue Rose demonstrated, sitting strongly in her battle stance. "Your ice will be stronger and more durable once fired. However this technique is not to be used often as it drains your energy pretty quickly. Got it?"

Kaede nodded affirmatively. "I think so. Can I try it?"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea right now." She said in warning. "If Koestsu saw you trying this move he'd flip. He saw me do it once in battle and I collapsed afterwards. Not my finest moment I'll admit that."

"I understand." Kaede replied with a shrug. "Thanks for the help though."

Karina grinned. "No worries kiddo." The pair resigned the bench and Kaede sighed after taking a large gulp of water.

"I think I'm going to head home now. I've had enough training for one day."

"I'll let your dad know." Karina said. "Go. You've done well today."

Kaede smiled, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Thanks!" She called, exiting the room. "See you later!"

Blue Rose smiled in response and proceeded to pack up her own things.

"Hey!"

Blue Rose looked up and smiled at the guy, entering the room. It was Koetsu.

"Hey yourself." She smirked, crossing her arms. "Where have you been all day?"

"Just working on some paperwork." Koestu grinned, rubbing his hand behind his head. "I'm just dropping through to pick up some things then I'm heading home for the weekend to see Kaede. She's been stuck at home lately with Grandma. Apparently she's got a cold."

Blue's smile dropped. "Kaede?" She said. "But she was just here."

"What?"

The door beeped open and Kaede stepped back into the room. "Karina, I think I left my towel in here, have you seen it?"

Kaede cut herself off as her fathers eyes met her own. Cursing under her breath, Kaede gaped a big smile in hopes to shake her fathers own shocked expression.

"Kaede?"

"Hey, dad." She chuckled sheepishly, fiddling with her hair. "What brings you here?"

Koetsu's expression had hardened and he marched towards her. "I'm working." He said slowly. "What are you doing here? You told me you were sick."

Kaede gulped at her dads question. She knew he wouldn't be happy about it. If only she'd told him sooner.

"I uh," She said. "I'm not sick." She admitted. "I'm uhm." Kaede glanced over at Blue Rose who only shrugged lightly. "I guess nows a good time as any." Kaede mumbled under her breath. "Dad. Don't freak out. But." Kaede paused again. The look on her fathers face was horrible and she hadn't even told him yet. "I'm working too." She ended up saying simply. She didn't need to say much else, from the darkened look on his face Koestu had figured it out.

Koetsu didn't respond, his head was lowered at this point and Kaede wanted to find a hole and hide in it. She jumped back a little when Koetsu snapped up and spun on his heels, striding back towards the door he'd just entered.

"Wait." Kaede said. Koetsu ignored her and exited the training room, stomping down the hallway. Kaede scampered after him. "Dad! Wait!" She called loudly.

"LLYOD!"

Kaede slowed to a stop at her fathers yell. This was a disaster. She had it all planned out in her head. She and her father would go out for icecream and while reminiscing about the old times she'd slowly bring up the fact that she'd been employed as a Hero. Well, Hero in training at this point. Normally they'd send aspiring hero's to the academy but after Lloyd realised she was Tiger's daughter he saw a profit. Not that she minded, she was getting paid too and getting to spend time with a group of amazing people. That was, until right now. Kaede knew she'd be back home with her grandma once her dad was through with the company.

**new story (: Trying new things**


End file.
